Buckles, of course, have been known for centuries for tying two ends of a strap, rope, string, belt, or other like flexible tie-down means. Specifically, a buckle is a device used for fastening two loose ends of a strap, rope, belt or other like band of flexible material, with one end attached to the band of flexible material and the other held by a catch in a secure but typically adjustable manner. Indeed, some of the earliest buckles were used by Roman soldiers to strap their body armor together.
Buckles and other tie-down equipment are commonly used to secure objects, such as objects, especially during transport thereof. However, it is often difficult to ensure secure fastening of objects, especially objects that may be bulky and/or heavy, or objects that may be subject to movement during transport thereof. To ensure a tight and secure fit of tie-down straps around an object, a number of types of buckles have heretofore been utilized.
The common buckle includes a frame, a chape, a bar and a prong. One end of a strap or belt is firmly attached to the buckle at the chape, and the loose end is typically wrapped around an object. The loose end is then threaded through the frame and over the bar, which may be disposed across the frame. The prong or tongue extends from the bar and engages a hole in the strap or belt. The prong holds the strap or belt in place through the frame. However, common buckles such as this are not typically designed to hold very high loads and may typically break or otherwise fail. Moreover, because the prong or tongue is disposed through a hole in the strap or belt, the hole is a point of weakness that is also prone to fail during use, especially when used to tie-down very heavy objects or objects under heavy load. A need, therefore, exists for a buckle apparatus and methods of using the same that may be utilized to tie down bulky and or heavy objects and provide securement of the same, especially during transport of the objects.
Tension buckles have also been used to tie down straps, and may be used for objects of relatively high loads. Specifically, a tension buckle typically includes a frame providing a serpentine passage for a loose end of a strap or belt. Once threaded through the buckle, the strap or belt may be looped back upon itself, providing tension due to friction of the strap against itself, especially when pulled. Thus, it may be relatively easy to tighten the strap or secure the same around the object, but it may be relatively difficult to loosen, thereby providing increased securement thereto, especially to larger or heavier objects. Tension buckles are useful, but are often difficult to utilize because one must thread the straps through the serpentine pathway of the buckle. Typically, tension buckles have fixed spaces for threaded straps or belts therethrough, and straps and belts are often bigger or thicker than the spaces may allow for easy threading. Thus, a need exists for a buckle apparatus and methods of using the same that allows for easy threading of a loose end of a strap or belt therethrough allowing for easy utilization by a user thereof.
A type of tensioning buckle includes a ratcheting system for tightening and/or securing the strap or belt around the object. Specifically, after threading the belt or strap therethrough, the buckle may include a lever or handle that is cranked by a user. A sprocket or gear and a pawl is typically mounted on a base, and when the lever or handle is cranked by the user, the sprocket or gear may turn, engaging the pawl when the teeth pass. Thus, the ratchet may allow for tightening of the strap or belt, but may prevent untightening of the same unless the pawl is released from the sprocket or gear. While ratchets are useful and may provide additional security to tie down straps or belts around objects, ratchets are typically quite heavy and difficult for a user to use. Moreover, the ratchet is only as strong as the teeth on the ratchet, and if failure occurs, it may be very difficult to prevent movement of the object that is tied down. A need, therefore, exists for a buckle apparatus and methods of using the same that provide sufficient security without being prone to failure. Moreover, a need exists for a buckle apparatus that is relatively light and easy to use.
As noted above, a ratcheting buckle requires release of the pawl from the teeth of the sprocket or gear to untighten or otherwise loosen the strap or belt from the buckle to remove from the object. The release mechanism may typically comprise a spring-loaded button or lever that may release the pawl from the sprocket or gear. However, the use of a release mechanism may present another opportunity for the buckle to fail, especially when under stress from a heavy load. Therefore, a need exists for a buckle apparatus and methods of using the same that is simple to use and easy to release, without complicated mechanisms for locking and/or releasing. Moreover, a need exists for a buckle apparatus and methods of using the same having a quick and easy release mechanism that is less prone to failure.